YunJae's New Baby :: Sequel of SiBum's Family
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: Perjuangan Yunho menghadapi Jaejoong dimasa-masa ngidamnya.. :D still oneshot, sequel of SiBum's Family.


Title :: YunJae's New Baby [Sequel of SiBum's Family]

Author :: saya :D #plakk eh maksudnya Iino Sayuri

Summary :: Perjuangan Yunho menghadapi Jaejoong di masa-masa ngidamnya.. :D

Disclaimer :: Yunho dan Jaejoong saling memiliki :D

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aaah ~ saya hadir dengan sekuel pertama sayaa ^^ yah, aku harap semuanya suka.. :) mian kalo jelek soalnya ini pertama kalinya aku bikin sequel begini.. ^^ don't like don't read, review, flame, diterima :D kalo mau bashing, bashing aja authornya, jangan chara-nya ^^ chara-nya nggak salah apa2 :p

.

HAPPY READING :DD

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Yunnie _beaaar_ ~ Aku ingin es krim rasa bulgogiii ~ Sekaraaaang ~" rajuk Jaejoong pada Yunho yang memandang _horror_ pada sambungan telepon yang dengan seenaknya diputuskan Siwon barusan. Yunho kemudian berbalik menghadap Jaejoong yang memandangnya dengan _puppy eyes_-nya yang mampu menawan hati setiap namja ataupun yeoja yang melihatnya.

"Huks.. Besok saja ya, chagi? Sekarang kan sudah malam.. Lagian, mana ada es krim rasa bulgogi?" kini, gantian Yunho yang merajuk pada namja yang tengah hamil lima bulan tersebut. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya penuh ke-keras kepala-an.

"Ani.. Ani.. Ani.. Joongie sama _baby_ maunya sekaraang.." rajuknya lagi sambil mengusap perutnya, seolah mengajak bayi dalam perutnya untuk mendesak sang calon Appa untuk memenuhi keinginannya.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan tampang nyaris menangis. "Nae Joongie.. Nae chagi.. Nae sarang.. Besok aja ya? Yunnie udah capek.. Ngantuk lagi.." Yunho mencoba merayu Jaejoong dengan rayuan mautnya, berharap itu dapat menenangkan Jaejoong. Tapi, sialnya, Jaejoong malah memanyunkan bibir seksinya, dan berjalan ke pojok ruangan dengan gontai. Pundung.

Isakan lirih mulai terdengar dari arah pojok tempat Jaejoong pundung. "Hiks.. Yunnie.. Hiks.. Nggak sayang sama Joongie lagi.. Hiks.. Yunnie jahat! Hiks.. Hiks.." Jaejoong terisak pilu membuat Yunho benar-benar mati kutu. Di satu sisi, Yunho tidak ingin Jaejoong begini.. Tapi, di sisi lain, MANA ADA TOKO DIDUNIA YANG MENJUAL ES KRIM DENGAN RASA BULGOGI?

Yunho mendekat kearah Jaejoong. "Joongie..?" panggil Yunho pelan. Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap Yunho, memperlihatkan bibirnya yang merengut dan pipinya yang basah oleh airmatanya sendiri. "Apa?" balas Jaejoong dengan galak. Yunho menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ne, aku akan cari es krim-nya sekarang.." kata Yunho dengan lemas. Malam ini dirinya harus rela tidak tidur dan menghabiskan bensin mobilnya untuk mencari sesuatu yang mustahil untuk didapat. Jaejoong melompat berdiri dan memeluk Yunho erat-erat.

"Yaaa! Yunnie _bear_ memang yeobo paling baik sedunia!" manja Jaejoong sambil mengecup pipi kiri Yunho. Yunho sendiri hanya nyengir tak berdaya dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Ne, ne, chagi.. Apapun untukmu..Hiks.." Yunho lagi-lagi nyaris menangis mendengar kata-katanya sendiri. Jaejoong masuk ke kamar, kemudian keluar lagi membawa sesuatu. Jaket tebal berwarna _pink_ mencolok berada ditangan Jaejoong yang sekarang tengah memakaikan jaket nista itu pada Yunho.

"Yunnie _bear_ pakai ini ya? Seoul kalau malam kan dingin.. Hihi.." Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat tubuh Yunho yang _sixpack_ terbalut jaket nge-_pink_ begitu. Yunho melongo. Yunho terlalu _shock_ menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya berjaket _pink_ mencolok sekarang.

"Oh iya! Ada yang lupa.." Jaejoong masuk lagi kedalam kamar dan kembali dengan sebuah bando berhiaskan telinga kelinci diatasnya. Kemudian, Jaejoong juga memakaikan bando itu ke kepala Yunho.

Jaejoong mengagumi hasil karyanya pada Yunho. "Tuh kaaan, Yunnie _bear_ jadi lucu.. Benar kan, _baby_? Appa jadi kyeopta.. Hihihi.." Jaejoong berbicara sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang membesar, sementara Yunho makin _shock_ mendapati bando kelinci itu sekarang nangkring dikepalanya dengan _innocent_.

"Jo-Joongie…" panggil Yunho lirih dengan ngeri. Tangan Yunho beranjak melepas bando tersebut dari kepalanya. Tapi dengan segera, Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho.

"Jangan dilepas atau kuhajar kau." kata Jaejoong dengan dingin, membuat Yunho kembali mengkeret. Dan Yunho segera keluar rumah mencari pesanan Jaejoong dengan gontai. Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

"Jangan pulang sebelum ketemu yaaa!~" suara Jaejoong yang terdengar sampai ke luar mengiringi keberangkatan (?) Yunho mencari pesanan istrinya tercinta.

.

Siwon melongo melihat lingkaran hitam yang benar-benar tercetak jelas diwajah tampan Yunho. Siwon mendekati Yunho perlahan.

"Yun, gwaenchanayo? Kau dihajar siapa?" tanya Siwon sambil melongo menusuk-nusuk pipi Yunho dengan jarinya. Yunho hanya memandang Siwon dengan pilu. "Dihajar Joongie.." jawabnya kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja.

Siwon melotot, "MWO? Tak kusangka Joongie sekuat itu sampai bisa menghajarmu! Ckckck.. Sejak hamil, Joongie makin perkasa ya?" Siwon berkomentar sembari kembali ke mejanya. "Kau diapain aja sama Joongie?"

Yunho mengerang, "Aaaargh! Bukan itu maksudku, Simba.. Semalam aku benar-benar nggak tidur.." Yunho mengeluh yang membuat Siwon makin salah paham. "Jinjjayo? Tak kusangka Joongie berubah jadi seganas itu semenjak hamil.. Berarti Kibummie masih kalah dong?" Siwon bertanya dengan polos, membuat Yunho ingin menjerit frustasi.

"Aniya, Siwonnieee.. Aku nggak tidur semalam karena harus keluar mencari es krim rasa bulgogi pesanan yeobo-ku tercinta itu.." Yunho kembali menjelaskan dan Siwon mengangguk mengerti. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, tawa keras Siwon menggantikan anggukan Simba tersebut.

"Huahaha! Akhirnya kau merasakan kutukanku beberapa bulan lalu! Hahaha! Rasakan itu sekarang, Yunho! Dasar beruang!" Siwon tertawa sampai terbungkuk. Yunho merengut sambil berdiri. Sepertinya segelas kopi bagus untuk mengembalikan moodnya. Tapi, belum sempat kakinya melangkah menuju mesin kopi, sebuah suara lembut memanggilnya.

"Yunnie _bear_?~"

Yunho menoleh dan didapatinya Jaejoong dan Kibum melangkah masuk ke ruangan mereka. Minho tampak menggeliat-geliat dalam gendongan Kibum. "Annyeong hyung.." sapa Kibum sambil memindahkan Minho dalam gendongan Siwon.

"Annyeong, Kibummie.. Ya.. Minho-ah.. Mana poppo buat Appa?" tanya Siwon, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minho, yang langsung direspon dengan semangat oleh Minho. Bayi itu langsung mencium pipi kanan Siwon dengan semangat, kemudian merengsek naik ke meja Siwon. Siwon cepat-cepat membereskan berkas-berkasnya. Sedangkan YunJae _couple_ hanya saling bertukar pelukan dan ciuman.

"Yeobo.." Jaejoong berbisik dalam ciumannya. Yunho membalas sambil tetap mencium bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong. "Ne, yeobo?"

"Kau terlihat lelah.. Istirahatlah.." ujar Jaejoong dengan manis sambil menyodorkan kotak makan siang yang dibawanya. Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dan menyambar kotak itu dengan semangat, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah pasang wajah mau ngambek karena ciumannya dilepas tiba-tiba.

Kibum melirik _horror_ kearah Jaejoong. "Yun-Yunho-hyung…" panggilnya pelan pada Yunho yang sudah dengan semangat membuka bekalnya dan mengambil sumpit. Yunho menoleh kearah istrinya dan seketika itu juga, wajahnya terlihat ketakutan. "Joo-Joongie.."

"YUNNIE _BEAR_ JAHAT! TERNYATA KAU HANYA CINTA PADA MASAKANKU! KAU TIDAK MENCINTAIKU KAN? Hiks.." mata besar Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca. Siwon berusaha keras menahan kikikannya sambil menyuapi Minho susu. Yunho mulai kelimpungan.

"Bu-Bukan itu maksudku, chagi.. Ak-Aku cinta padamu kok.. Aku cuma sedang lapar saja kok.." Yunho beralasan sambil mendekati Jaejoong. Jaejoong menjauh, "Bohong! Lalu, apa maksudmu tadi melepaskan ciuman kita dengan tiba-tiba?" Jaejoong masih ngotot protes, "Ternyata kau memang nggak mengharapkanku dan bayi ini kan?" tambah namja cantik itu sambil mengelus perutnya dengan gerakan dramatis.

Yunho menepuk dahinya pelan. Mestinya ia ingat betapa sensitifnya orang yang sedang hamil. Apalagi Joongie-nya ini. Kibum mendekati Jaejoong yang mulai terisak. "Tenanglah dulu, hyung.. Terlalu emosional begini nggak baik buat bayimu.." kata namja kalem itu menenangkan Jaejoong sambil mengelus punggungnya. Jaejoong refleks memeluk Kibum erat.

"Ta-Tapi… Yunho.. Yunho—" Jaejoong menunjuk-nunjuk Yunho.

"Sssh.. Sudah dulu, hyung.. Tenang dulu ya? Cup.. Cup.." Kibum menghibur Jaejoong yang tangisnya mulai berhenti. Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya, dan menghadap Yunho. Jaejoong menghapus airmatanya.

"Malam ini kau nggak usah pulang, Yun! Awas sampai aku menemukanmu dirumah atau didepan rumah!" kata Jaejoong dengan kejam sambil berbalik dan keluar dari ruangannya. Yunho masih cengo.

"JOONGIEEE~~~" Yunho masih berusaha mengejar Jaejoong, tapi entah kenapa mendadak langkah Jaejoong menjadi sangat cepat sehingga otomatis Yunho tidak bisa mengejar Jaejoong.

"JAEJOONGIEEEE ~~"

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau disini, hah?" tegur Siwon pada Yunho yang asyik bermain dengan Minho. Ne, sementara Jaejoong ngambek, Yunho memutuskan _stay_ dirumah Siwon dulu. Mencari tempat pelarian masalah nih, ceritanya.

Yunho menoleh kearah Siwon. "Molla, sampai Jaejoong berhenti ngambek.." jawab Yunho seenaknya membuat Siwon melotot. "Ya! Enak saja kau ngomong! Makanan dirumahku sudah ludes kauhabiskan tahu! Dan ini seharusnya sudah lewat jam tidur Minho.." Siwon protes sambil membawa Minho menjauh dari Yunho. Siwon kembali duduk di sofa, dan bayi itu berpegangan erat pada kaus Siwon sementara Siwon memeluk Minho untuk mencegahnya jatuh.

"Hyung.." Kibum masuk ke ruang keluarga, sambil membawa telepon. "Ini ada telepon dari Jaejoong-hyung buat Yunho-hyung.." kata Kibum sambil menyerahkan telepon _wireless_ itu pada Yunho yang pasang tampang setengah ketakutan.

"Yeo-Yeobseyo?"

"YUNHO PABBO! KAU KEMANA, HAH? PULANG!" bentak Jaejoong langsung begitu mendengar suara suaminya ditelepon. Yunho meringis. Telinganya berdenging mendengar suara melengking istrinya.

"Bukannya tadi siang kau bilang aku nggak usah pulang?" tanya Yunho dengan ketakutan. Jaejoong benar-benar seperti Ratu Kegelapan kalau _moody_-nya kumat.

"Ani.. Aku ingin kau pulang, sekarang.. Jebaaaal.." kali ini, suara Jaejoong terdengar memohon. Yunho melongo. _Moody_-nya Jaejoong lagi kumat ternyata.

Yunho menutup sambungannya, mengambil tas kerjanya, dan langsung memakai sepatunya. "Ya! Siwon-ah, Kibum-ah, aku pulang dulu ya! Gomawo untuk makan malamnya.." kata Yunho cepat-cepat, sambil membuka pintu depan dan langsung melesat pergi begitu saja. Siwon, Kibum dan Minho dalam gendongan Appa-nya menyusul ke pintu depan dan membukanya sedikit. Menampakkan Yunho yang sedang berlari pulang.

Siwon dan Kibum melongo melihat aksi Yunho. Siwon menoleh kearah Kibum, "Kau bilang apa pada Jaejoong, Kibummie?"

Kibum menggeleng, "Aku cuma bilang kalau Yunho-hyung sepertinya lebih suka disini daripada di rumah.." jawab Kibum _innocent_. Siwon tertawa keras. "Sepertinya Yunho bakal habis begitu tiba di rumah.." Siwon terus tertawa sementara Kibum mulai berbalik masuk.

"Hyung, masuklah.. Sudah malam.. Minho kelihatannya sudah ngantuk.." Kibum melirik Minho yang menguap dalam gendongan Siwon. Dan mereka berbalik masuk tanpa tahu perjuangan keras Yunho untuk mendapatkan hati sang istri kembali karena perkataan Kibum tadi.

Kini Yunho tengah berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya, memohon supaya diijinkan masuk oleh Jaejoong.

"Joongieee, _babyyy_ ~" Yunho menggedor pintu rumahnya. Tentu saja nggak terlalu keras. Yunho mengetok pintu bercat coklat itu terus menerus sampai akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok Jaejoong dengan piyama beruang-nya.

"Masuk, Yun.." kata Jaejoong sambil menyeret tangan Yunho masuk. Sesaat, Yunho lega. Tapi, begitu masuk, kedua mata rubah Yunho menatap _horror_ pada satu set pakaian khas Hawaii yang tergeletak di sofa ruang tamu. Jaejoong melipat tangannya menatap Yunho.

"Yun, sekarang kau pakai pakaian itu dan menari kalau kau ingin dapat maafku.." perintah Jaejoong dengan sadis sambil menunjuk pakaian Hawaii itu dengan dagunya. Yunho melotot.

"Mwo? Ap-Apa itu harus, Joongie?" tanya Yunho terbata sambil menunjuk kostum itu. Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ne, kalau nggak mau, malam ini kau tidur diluar.." kata Jaejoong lagi. Yunho menelan ludahnya, kemudian mulai melepas pakaiannya satu persatu. Jaejoong dengan antusias menyodorkan kostum nista itu pada suaminya.

"Dipakai, Yun!" kata Jaejoong dengan riang. Tangan Yunho dengan gemetar mulai memakai rok dedaunan yang entah Jaejoong dapat dari mana itu, kemudian mulai beranjak memakai _bikini_ berbentuk batok kelapa itu masih dengan gemetar. Dan terakhir, Jaejoong menambahkan kalung bebungaan dileher Yunho. Dan sekarang Yunho sukses terlihat seperti penari wanita khas pulau Hawaii yang kesasar di Seoul. Jaejoong tertawa keras melihat tubuh _sixpack_ nan indah Yunho harus bersanding (?) dengan kostum seperti itu.

"Huahaha! Yun, sekarang menari Gee sambil nyanyi lagu Genie!" kata Jaejoong sambil menyalakan DVD dan menyetel video klip lagu Genie milik SNSD. "Nggak boleh salah ya, Yun!" kata Jaejoong, kemudian duduk manis di sofa menantikan aksi Yunho. Yunho mulai bergerak dengan canggung.

"_So-Sowoneul malhaebwa.. Ni ma-mamsokae itneun ja-jageun ggoomeul malhaebwa_.." Yunho menyanyikan line Taeyeon dengan terbata sementara Jaejoong memperhatikan gerakan Yunho dengan detail.

"Yun! Gerakannya salah! Ulang dari awal!" perintah Jaejoong dengan sadis sambil mencomot keripik kentang dari toples diatas meja.

'_Baby, cepatlah lahir.. Biar Appa-mu ini nggak sengsara terus.._' mohon Yunho sambil menangis dalam hati, kemudian melanjutkan gerakannya.

"Salah lagi, Yun! Ulang lagii!"

.

.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Yunho berjalan mondar-mandir dilorong rumah sakit. Pikirannya kini hanya tertuju pada Jaejoong. Sudah hampir enam jam Jaejoong masuk ruang bersalin dan belum keluar-keluar. Bahkan dokter hanya diam saja saat ditanya bagaimana keadaannya.

"Duduklah dulu, Yun.. Pusing aku melihatmu mondar-mandir.." tegur Siwon yang menemani Yunho menunggui Jaejoong. Disebelahnya, Kibum mengangguk.

"Ne, duduklah dulu, hyung.. Tenang saja, Jae-hyung pasti baik-baik saja kok.." kata Kibum sambil tersenyum. Yunho nyengir kecil, kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk manis seperti saran SiBum. Tapi, walaupun duduk, tetap saja pikiran Yunho melayang kemana-mana.

Bagaimana kalau Jaejoong tidak selamat?

Bagaimana kalau anaknya kenapa-napa?

Bagaimana kalau—

"AAAAAHH!" terdengar jeritan Jaejoong dari dalam. Yunho refleks berdiri dan mengintip kedalam ruang rawat. "Joongie.." panggil Yunho lirih. Erangan Jaejoong tak terdengar lagi.

'_Joongie baik-baik saja.. Joongie baik-baik saja.._' pikir Yunho berusaha menanamkan sugesti positif ke otaknya yang kacau.

'_Joongie baik-baik saja.. Joongie baik-baik saja.. Joongie baik-baik sa—'_

"OAAAA!" suara kencang tangis bayi benar-benar seketika membuang seluruh pikiran buruk Yunho. Wajah Yunho mulai menampakkan senyumnya. Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang rawat Jaejoong dengan wajah cerah. Yunho mendekati dokter itu dengan penasaran. Dokter tua itu tersenyum pada Yunho.

"Chukkae, Tuan.. _It's a girl_.." kata dokter itu, kemudian menepuk bahu Yunho. Senyum Yunho semakin lebar.

"Yuhuuu!" Yunho melompat-lompat gaje, lupa bahwa disana juga ada Siwon, Kibum, serta Minho kecil yang menatapnya dengan heran.

Yunho langsung mendobrak masuk keruang rawat itu. Dilihatnya Jaejoong masih tertidur—sepertinya efek obat bius yang masih bertahan. Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan dikecupnya dahi Jaejoong yang berkeringat itu dengan sayang.

"_You did it, baby.. You did it.."_ gumam Yunho di telinga Jaejoong yang masih juga tertidur. Seorang perawat mendekati Yunho dan menyerahkan bayi mungil yang terbungkus selimut berwarna pink tersebut. Yunho menerima bayi itu dengan hati-hati.

"Annyeong, _baby_.. Kenalkan, aku Appa-mu.." Yunho bicara pada bayi dalam gendongannya. Bayi itu membuka matanya sedikit, kemudian menguap dan tidur dengan manis. Yunho tersenyum kecil.

"Yun…" panggil sebuah suara. Yunho menoleh dan dilihatnya Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan sambil berusaha duduk. Yunho mencegahnya.

"Jangan duduk dulu, Jae.. Kau masih lemah.." kata Yunho sambil sebelah tangannya mendorong kecil bahu Jaejoong agar kembali dalam posisinya. Jaejoong melirik kearah bayinya dengan lemah.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum.

"Jung Taemin bagaimana?" tanya Yunho meminta pendapat Jaejoong. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum.

"Boleh juga.." ujar Jaejoong sambil membelai kepala Taemin pelan. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong, sementara namja cantik itu hanya memejamkan matanya, menunggu tindakan Yunho. Tapi, tepat sebelum bibir mereka bertemu…

"Hyung, chukkae!" Kibum, Minho dan Siwon mendobrak masuk begitu saja, membuat Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya tiba-tiba. Minho melirik penasaran kearah bayi perempuan YunJae. Tangan kecil Minho mulai berusaha menggapai Taemin yang masih pulas dalam dekapan Yunho. Yunho refleks menjauhkan Taemin dari jangkauan Minho.

"Apa? Kau mau anakku? Hah! Takkan kuberikan padamu, Minho-ah!" kata Yunho sambil menjulurkan lidahnya yang dibalas oleh Minho. Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan keduanya.

Yunho meletakkan Taemin dengan hati-hati disebelah Jaejoong yang masih terbaring lemas. Yah, setidaknya semua kerepotan saat Jaejoong hamil kini terbayar lunas dengan kelahiran Taemin yang manis. Yunho tersenyum sendiri dengan pemikirannya. Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jaejoong.

"Saranghae, Boo.."

"Nado, Yun.."

.

.

=FIN=

* * *

><p>.<p>

Apa iniiihh? Bahkan sekuelnya lebih panjang dripada cerita aslinya =_= mian kalo jelek yah readers.. soalnya ini pertama kalinya aku bikin sekuel.. TT^TT #nangis kejer

*lirik2 daftar request* wuah, banyak yang req ya? :D yosh! Semangat, Celi ^^ hwaiting!

Yah, nggak banyak yang bisa dikatakan.. :p soalnya tanganku keriting habis ngetik XD wahahaha! Hajiman, jeongmal gomawoyo buat yg review di ff sebelumnya :D ngg bisa bilang apa2 selain jeongmal gomawo ^^

Yaah, masih adakah yang mau me-review ff sekuel yg ini? :p review ditunggu ^^ #lambai2 bareng Hyuk


End file.
